Lost Memories
by NicoleCartoon4174
Summary: Alvin has a new plan to kidnap Hiccup and force him to train dragons. A certain visitor changes his mind for payment at the end. Hiccup has memory loss, the only way to regain it back is to remember the biggest change in his life. How? He's on Outcast Island and Berk is his enemy, and a new family and friends... worst of all a new dad. Alvin the Treacherous. rated T in case.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Memories

**First How to Train Your Dragon story. Yes! I love Hiccup and Toothless. I love the show and the movie, enthusiastic for the 2 movie and 3 as well, along with the 2 season. Am I right? **

**Anyway enough of me, here you go my new story; Hiccup's time to shine.**

**I don't own How to Train Your Dragon. Nothing belongs to me except my OC, Janet.**

Chapter 1: The Deal and Wishes

It was a dark morning on Outcast Island, almost sunrise. Alvin the Treacherous, chief of the Outcasts, and Savage, Alvin's right hand man, steeped out of the dragon arena. They both had a long day trying to train dragons to defeat the miserable island of Berk. The eager to try only came to fail, they tried everything. The hideous creatures would not bend, to help them out or to let them ride on.

"I'm sick of these dragons." Alvin groaned, throwing his axe at a nearby tree.

"Absolutely sick of it." Agreed Savage, and then retrieving the axe thrown.

They continued walking and Savage continued to suck up at Alvin, so he commanded for him to go. Alvin continued to walk along and every step he took he saw his men fighting dragons and failing to hop on their backs. All the Outcasts did was to achieve the trophy the Hooligans achieved, thanks to the boy. _'How can I get that boy?' _Alvin thought to himself.

Men of his tribe called his name. He turned around and saw them with an old woman. She was short and blind in one eye. The men grew closer and informed Alvin that the lady said she knew him. He shook his head at this and walked to the woman. The woman then motioned the rest to leave the two alone, and they obeyed. Alvin shock he was about to say otherwise until the woman spoke.

"I am looking for you Alvin the Treacherous."

"And whys that?" Alvin asked rudely.

"I want to answer your thought." The old women responded.

"You want to answer me thoughts? How would you know me thoughts?" He then questioned a frown and a tone of curiosity.

"I will help for deal." She continued.

"What deal, how can you help?" Alvin frowned, even more confused than the last time.

"I'm Janet, the seer of all. I am a sorceress that can help with your problem." The old woman taught. "If you allow me to and agree to the deal."

"The deals well have to be explained." Alvin smirks.

"I'll love to have his dragon. So you can keep the boy and understand his wisdom."

"Why do you need the beast?" Alvin inquired. He thought the deal over: Hiccup to himself and the boy's knowledge.

"The Night Fury has great power to my potions and magic. I'll finally get what I always wanted." she explained. "We both get what we always wanted."

"Wait, how will I keep the boy?" Alvin requested. "His father will send a party and try to rescue him."

"Leave that to me. You'll get him but you will have to pay attention." She looked at him.

"Pay attention to you! I lead around here." Alvin pointed out and was about to turn and leave.

"Yes you do! But I will lead you to more than expect. I will lead you to glory and you will have a son you always wanted." Witch chanted.

"How did you know I wanted a son?" Alvin died down. His true wish came out and the old hag knew it.

"I can read it in you." She smiled.

"Fine I agree but you better not fail or else…" He growled.

Behind him the men from earlier came closer and held an axe and sword. Threatening the elder to make decisions right. Alvin was not kidding in taming dragons, she knew it so she nodded and headed. She stepped back and disappeared into the woods. Alvin then noticed the sorceress down by the dock. She walked away from his men and towards a ship. The ship started sailing. Alvin knew right away she was on her way to Berk.

Night grew and the enchantress sat down waiting to arrive at the Hooligans home land. She thought of her wish becoming a reality and smiled, she always wanted company especially a family. Alvin will pay attention as long as he gets what he wants and she tricks him with her words. All she needed to do was one little task and she will be powerful and a mother, to a bright boy.

Her thoughts were then snapped back to reality. Before she knew it the boat bumped on the sandy shore. She had arrived. She took noticed and headed down on land. She smiled the air but footsteps were approaching and so she hid. She chanted a spell and made the boat disappear. Then she headed up into a tree.

"Come Bucket we must get there before it starts." A man's voice said, carrying a barrel.

"Coming Mulch… Ah!" The man of the name of Bucket said before tripping over the invisible boat and dropping the bag of seeds he carried.

"What the heck happen?" Mulch looked at the Bucket on the floor.

"I don't know." Bucket said afraid.

Janet then made a growl and next Bucket and Mulch ran away from the site and towards, what seems the direction of the village. She eyed them and then sent a spell to follow them and come back instructed the victim a sheep that was nearby. She had to find the location of the boy Alvin wanted, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll.

Dragon Conqueror

Dragon Trainer

**Hope you enjoyed. I know Hiccup and the gang wasn't in it but it was more of the plot of the story to understand the true meaning. I promise they will be in the next chapter. Please read and review. Reviews and favorite keep me going ;)**

**Thank You and Bye!**

**Nicole Cartoon =D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Crash

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

That's all Hiccup heard in his dreams. Well as he started to wake up the sounds became more noticeable. On his roof, his night fury jumped anxiously, waiting for his usual morning ride. "Okay I'm up." Hiccup said getting up yawning and then heading towards the stairs. When he arrived outside all Vikings were awake. 'Did I sleep in.' Hiccup thought to himself. He saw the other teen Vikings on their dragons assisting the marketers and the Vikings that loaded up food for the winter, in the food storage. Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs along with their dragons Stormfly, Hookfang, and Meatlug: carrying nets of fish. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut and their dragon, Barf and Belch, remained in carve away from anything they could destroy. Toothless noticed the young Viking exit the house and got down from the roof and licked Hiccup's face.

"Hey bud." Hiccup greeted as he patted Toothless on the head. "Thanks for the wakeup call, must have slept in."

He continued petting Toothless until local Vikings greeted the young heir…

"Good morning Hiccup." called Mulch with Bucket waving at his side.

"Morning guys" Hiccup waved back and climb on Toothless.

"Hey Hiccup, be careful you trip. I trip yesterday on nothing." Bucket commented.

"Um…" Hiccup noticed Mulch motioning him to just go along with it. "Okay thank you Bucket."

Hiccup fastened himself up ready for the flight. He placed his prosthetic foot in its place, and opened Toothless back left tail wing, and they were off to the sky. Astrid and Stormfly approached towards Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup noticed and gestured Toothless to remain in the place they were. Astrid catches up and smiled at the male teen, and then she waved.

"Did bucket give you the warning?" She asked.

"The invisible trip" Hiccup said after he thought about it.

She nodded, "Have you tripped?"

"Not exactly…" Hiccup spoke answering her question.

Astrid and Hiccup flew together and helped out the others. When they finished storing the fish they gather, Hiccup and her went to a cliff. They sat down and chatted until Toothless nudged Hiccup wanting to go up. Hiccup nodded and Astrid smiled, then going on their dragons. When in the sky they practiced a few tricks until Astrid spoke…

"You sleep in?"

"Yeah I guess so, but you were up early."

"Yeah wanted to make sure I was ready and fully awaken, so I can practice speed." Astrid replied competitive.

With sarcasm he said, "Oh… you're improving. That's great." Then he flew ahead of the female teen.

"Was that sarcasm?" Astrid pointed, flying ahead.

"I don't know what you are saying." He flew faster and passed the blonde.

"You wanna play it that way." She smirked and pushed ahead with Stormfly, "You don't know who you messing with."

After a few relay races, the dragons and their masters rested back on the cliff. The riders sat on the edge of the cliff, their feet hanging. Below the deep, beautiful ocean, and the dragons it held. They looked at the sky and stayed quiet for mere seconds until Astrid broke it. Meanwhile the dragons lay on the grass, settling in for a nap.

"I totally bet you." Astrid grinned

Hiccup looked to her "Yeah right…"

From the background, in a tree was the sorceress Janet. She eyed the teens as they spoke and the dragons as they lay. Her eyes widened when she spotted the unknown dragon… the Night Fury. The black beast lay peacefully as his master petted him, and the girl scratched behind the ears. The Nadder then came closer and they gave her some love as well, spines slowly resting in, and the sound of her purrs.

She had continued with her mission, so she chanted a spell but kept her eye on the dragons. Slowly she chanted "Someone to bother… to go get the other…" Purple smoke formed in her hands then turned to a Monstrous Nightmare figure and disappeared.

Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut sat at the arena watching their dragons battle. Hookfang and Meatlug were up first so the twins 'oh' and 'aw' at the performances. Fishlegs drew the command of "hug" at which Meatlug attacked Hookfang with. Snotlout chose "annihilate", which turned to a huge failure. Instead of using it against his opponent Hookfang used it against his master.

"AH!" Snotlout yelled, "Butt on fire!" He continued to run around.

"Best training lesson ever!" Tuffnut laughed and Ruffnut joined. Both agreed and smile and nodded.

"We should do this every day." Ruffnut added as her eyes kept on the running Viking.

Meanwhile Fishlegs exit the arena he came back to the twins still laughing at Snotlout and him of course still running. This time even the dragons looked entertained. Fishlegs bought back a pail of water which he dumped on the Jorgensen, and made him stop. The stubborn Viking seems relieved but shot daggers at Fishlegs, even though he helps. The twins stop and questioned what happen to the 'entertainment'?

"Uh… shut you two. As for you Fishlegs, you splashed me; yeah _moi_." Snotlout pointed at himself.

"You were on fire!" Fishlegs argued and complained over Snotlout's comment.

"Yeah but you could've given me the bucket… anyway no time to explain. There is just time for pay back." He lifted his right hand and made a fist.

With the other hand he held Fishlegs by the collar, and was about to blow. The twins looked at their friends waiting for the hit, each betted on Snotlout but found it unfair so they betted for Snotlout until that confused them and they didn't bet no longer. Snotlout's hand was centimeters away from the larger Vikings face, until the chanted. The chant of the enchantress filled Snotface Snotlout's air.

The purple smoke entered his nostrils and his eyes glowed purple. He gasped and then coughed; he stopped and put down Fishlegs. He walked to Hookfang and went on to the monstrous dragon, and then took flight. With no word spoken, Fishlegs and the twins watched him leave. They had confused looks on their faces and then the twins had a look of anger and disappointment.

"What there was no fight?!" Tuffnut shouted his arms spread towards the entrance off the arena.

"What a rip-off!" Ruffnut screamed then stomped her foot on the ground.

Fishlegs faced them, "Thank goodness, and are you guys kidding me? He could have clobbered me." Then he blinked. "But why did he leave?"

"Maybe it's for a rain-check…" Ruffnut suggested.

"Awesome a rain-check fight, yeah!" Tuffnut exclaimed while shooting his arms up into the air.

Fishlegs just rolled his eyes and headed towards Meatlug.

Snotlout and Hookfang arrived at the location Hiccup and Astrid remained. Their eyes glowed purple and their order was the same get the boy alone. They hovered above them until they lowered themselves down. When they appeared Astrid asked Snotlout why he was here. Meanwhile Hiccup just looked at him and Hookfang, the dragon's eyes never leaving his sight… and they were purple. He raised an eyebrow but then smiled at Hookfang then got up over to Toothless. Feeling a little weirder out and his dragon as well, he hopped on Toothless put.

The Deadly Nadder and the Night Fury became crazed. They roared at Snotlout and his dragon. Their growls sounding like fear, Toothless keeping pulling Hiccup's tunic but Hiccup kept gently patting him to leave it alone. Astrid scratched Stormfly, where Hiccup petted her on the day of the arena, where Astrid almost strikes. She didn't budge, her tail became tense and she shoots spikes at visitors. Before it got her targets, the Monstrous Nightmare was a step ahead and dodged.

"Stormfly…" Astrid yelled in surprise.

"I'm here for you Astrid. You are needed for help." Snotlout informed in an unusual tone.

"Needed, I'm never needed for help from you." Astrid asked going into deeper questions.

Hiccup listened to their conversation and wondered the same thing the young Viking female did. He noticed Hookfang still eyes right at him. He was calming the other dragons, Toothless remained calm but the Nadder kept growling and roaring in fear. "What's up Stormfly?" He petted her as she began the whine.

"Astrid comes on…" Snotlout told the blonde.

"For wh…" She was interrupted unexpectedly. She stopped talking and walked over to Hiccup quietly.

Stormfly backed away but Astrid managed to get on. She hopped on and the dragon stopped her madness, she remained quiet as well for her trainer. Hiccup looked at the scene quietly and spotted the Nadder staring at him with… pink eyes. She headed into the skies, and was off until Hiccup spoke up…

"I minus will head back too."

"NO!" Astrid and Snotlout shouted in unison. Their eyes glowing and their dragons positioned for him. Hiccup triggered Toothless to back up at which he did without command.

"We mean I'll be right back Hiccup." Astrid reassured him then smiled.

"Okay…" Hiccup said suspicious.

"Great now stay **HERE**." Snotlout snapped.

They left in an instant, flying towards Berk, and then disappeared from Hiccup's view. Hiccup motioned to the Night Fury up to the sky, on which they practiced new tricks. They did a trick on which they were up high and Toothless flew on own, while Hiccup kept balance on his back. Hiccup then jumped on front of his face doing a front flip and flipping until about a foot away from the ocean, which Toothless dive bomb and catches him. The first two tries failed but the third try did the best.

Janet watched the teen and his dragon, how well the dragon followed his every command. She snapped back to reality and decided to kidnap the boy now before anyone else came or the spell expired. She sang, "I need fire… make the dragon go haywire." As before smoke formed in her hand but black smoke this time, which disappeared and made its way to the dragon. She struggled to keep control over the smoke towards the Night Fury.

Toothless finally breathed in the spell and she had little control. She did it quick, and the dragon's eyes became black. He then growled which startled Hiccup, "You okay bud?" The dragon just shook his head and ignored the rider. He then flew uncontrollably and shot a fire in front of them. The fire glowed black and remained the color, Hiccup never saw this fire come out of his best friend. Even with all the different qualities Toothless possessed.

"Whoa…Toothless get down!" He demanded before whatever happens.

The Night Fury growled and hit Hiccup with his ear. "Ow." Hiccup stated confused at the odd behavior his dragon gave. The fire was approaching them, Hiccup thought of a way to get out of this situation. They were to up in the air, so he could dive in the ocean and he can't jump down back on the land because they were a bit farther away from the cliff. He would've let the fire pass, like when he met Toothless, but the fire was different and Toothless was an aggressive.

He sighed and went with another idea. Hopefully Toothless will forgive him after. He yanked the dragon's right year, hard enough for them to move that direction, Toothless winced and they missed the fire. Janet was impressed, she lost control and the trainer crumbled down with his dragon, pummeling down into the forest. She rushed towards their crash site. She found the boy and the dragon laid on the grass.

The Night Fury moaned and got up. He stretched, but he soon realized his best friend wasn't in sight. Where is Hiccup? He searched around with no luck. Where Hiccup had landed a smaller shape filled the grass. He sniffed the spot and tried to find a scent, there was none. He climbed a tree he noticed a figure below near the beach a… person.

**Thank You and Bye! **

**Nicole Cartoon =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello thanks for the followers, reviews, and favorites. Much appreciated. Did anyone see Lab Rats Bionic Showdown or Teen wolf and Gravity Falls season finally all were awesome. Wait I'm off topic sorry. Okay let us continue, shall we.**

**I don't own How to Train Your Dragon and any of the characters. **

Chapter 3: The Potion

**** Janet ran back to her boat, she made it reappear and put the unconscious boy inside. Surprisingly the boy wasn't that heavy for her so she moved quickly, to get away from the island and the Hooligans. Before she left, she tore Hiccup's vest and smeared it with wet sand as a decoy. The enchantress placed it near the shore to make it looks as if he had fallen off Toothless and landed in the ocean.

With the little power she possessed, she transformed herself into a younger woman. Her gray hair with purple strands turned completely dark black, with its strands, long, and gorgeously wavy. Her wrinkly skin became younger and soft, gray eyes to sparkling dark blue. She transformed three inches taller than the dragon trainer and her voice became soft and gentle.

The sorceress tears her black foot long dress to knee height, and sleeves short. A soft grunt was heard from the young Viking, she went in the boat and placed him gently underneath on of the stern seat and sat herself to the bow seat. Got the oars and placed them ready to set back to Outcast Island, until a roar was heard in the direction of the forest.

Toothless caught up with them. He growled at her and came closer to the boat, smelling his master on board. She stood and stared at the beautiful beast, as it grew closer and searched for his missing piece. She couldn't let the dragon ruin her plan and she couldn't kill it due to the power it held. She snapped out of thoughts when the Night Fury spread his wings and growled loudly at the sight of his hidden master. She slowly turned her head to where his eyes were attracted to.

"There, there" she said soothingly, "I'm here to help, I saw you guys crash."

Toothless continued to growl and roar at her, thinking 'where is the woman taking Hiccup?' 'On a boat especially…' The Night Fury looked at her disbelief in his eyes. The most intelligent of the dragon species eyed the boat, for help she shouldn't have to leave. She noticed the dragon eyeing the boat and moving closer- she backed away. Toothless was near the boat and put his head in. His snout touched Hiccup's forehead.

"He's out cold… Like soon you will be." She spelled. "Karma yoku' solachante…!"

Everything went black.

The creature went senseless, and she carried as so.

They arrived at the shores of Outcast Island. There Alvin waited for them to show up in their Great Hall. She left the bat and told Savage to carry the boy underneath, the stern seat, and his dragon as well. Savage looked at her new appearance eyes wide and mouth hung open. She looked at him and motioned him to do as he was told. He nodded and chained the dragon, while another solider took Hiccup gently due to her orders.

She entered the building, "I'm back."

"Who are you?" Alvin asked and looked at the woman in front.

"It's me Janet, the sorceress. I appear different due to gain the trust of Hiccup."

"Trust he will be locked up and then killed!" Alvin demanded.

"Have you forgotten your son?" She inquired.

"Stoick we'll find his missing son…" Alvin was then interrupted.

"No! He won't, I will see to it.", Janet higher her voice.

"How will ya?" Alvin looked interested.

"I can see the present of this new beginning. Tell you…no. Just listen to me and you'll succeed." She persuaded and promised.

Hiccup woke up with a huge pain in his head; he reached to his forehead and felt the extra weight around his wrists. He had shackles on, and a cloth in his mouth. The floor was cold and he was in a dark place. He felt the floor around him and felt scorch marks on the walls and ground. He stood up and stretched his hands out to fell a cold metal on front; like bars. He was in a cell. "You know what you're doing?"

"Yes, you'll see."

He tried to remember what happened and where he was but nothing came up. Then he heard footsteps coming a little light heading his way. He recognized the first voice from many times of his unexpected visits, Alvin the Treacherous. The second voice did not come to mind, it sound of a woman but then trailed off. Alvin appeared with Savage, and Curly Horns; behind them two other Outcasts. No lady.

"Ah… you're awoke Hiccup." Alvin said grinning.

"Why wouldn't he be? I mean the floor is freezing." Curly Horns looked confused.

Alvin faced Savage; Savage bumped the stupid Outcast in the head with his torch, and then got close to Hiccup's cell. He opened the cell and took Hiccup out and into Alvin's grip. Curly Horns stood on the other side of Hiccup preventing him to escape. Alvin then pushed the boy to the front and his sword at the back.

"Don't try anything." Alvin said in gritted teeth towards Hiccup ear.

He led everyone into Janet's hideout. Hiccup's eyes widened when he noticed Toothless in cage beside the witch's cauldron. He mumbled Toothless but under the cloth they heard nothing. The dragon eyes slowly open, and with fear he saw he trainer tied and in the clutches of the Outcasts. He moved around his cage and tried to escape.

"Are ya ready?" Alvin asked the caped woman.

"Ready hand him to me." She motioned to Hiccup.

Before she could pour the liquid into the metal chalice, she took a small dagger and cut Toothless. Hiccup struggled to aid his bud but the Outcasts didn't allow him. The blood of the Night Fury dripped in the chalice and the liquid turned black to red. She went closer to the boy and took him from them. Toothless became enraged and banged at the caged he shoot fireballs at the Outcasts but others tried to calm the beast.

The sorceress and Hiccup exit the room. She removed the cloth.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked after it was removed.

"I'm here to help." She replied.

"You're working with Alvin, how can you possibly help me?" Hiccup then inquired.

"Just like your dragon, full of intelligence." She stated.

They walked until they had reached the destination; she set Hiccup in a room and then closed the door. He looked at her, frustration in her eyes and movement. She sat down and patted Hiccup to sit down next to her.

"You're not like them." Hiccup commented.

"I'm not an Outcast, just a sorceress who helps." She handed Hiccup the cup. "Drink this and they will not harm your friend."

"What's it for?" Hiccup inquired.

"It's for the best drink up." She demanded soothingly.

Hiccup looked at her calm but anxious on what will it do to him. Help the Outcasts and betray Berk or worst become one of them. SO he refused. Hiccup then looked back and thought off Toothless and his life rested in his. He took a deep breath and held the chalice to his lips. He drank. The enchantress stood up and then left the room. His vision went back to view and he noticed the disappearance of her.

"Where she'd go? Excuse me?" Hiccup said and then spotted the key to his shackles.

He removed the shackled and placed them on the counter, he then stood up and went to the door, but it was locked from the outsides. He tried to open it with anything but it didn't work. Hiccup felt weak and dropped the item he held, he started sweating and his vision went blurry. The Viking coughed vigorously and his throats soar. His eyelids went heavy and he landed on the bed.

The world went dark.

The Outcast took the Night Fury into the dragon arena preparing everything for Janet's plans. Alvin then demanded for the Night Fury to be placed in a cave of the forest, due to the best chances of hiding it. They did as told and spread out to the other dragons attacking.

"Alvin the Night Fury is where you requested." Savage informed.

"Perfect, now head away and get me armor for the new guest. And the best helmet as well." Alvin required.

"Yes sir." Savage left towards the armory.

Alvin entered his house and found Janet coming down the second floor stairs, she held a cloth. She was still in her new appearance. She looked at him and went towards him.

"Everything's ready." She said smiling happily.

"For what may I ask?" Alvin questioned, looking at her.

"For the arrival of your new son…" She exclaimed.

**Another chapter up, yet again thank you for the favorite, reviews, and follows. Keeps me motivating. I really do love this story and will finish it as well for the others I have if you viewed them. Anyway please comment and follow or favorite. Or view. **

**Thank You and Bye**

**Nicole Cartoon =D**


	4. Author Note and Previews

**Hey readers thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites =D. Anyway I have bad and good news to share: good I will have a chapter up every three days after the last! Yay! Bad I will not update for a minimum of a week. I'm sorry but stay tuned I will continue this story. Please don't stop favoring or following I will be back. **

**Thank You and Bye**

**Nicole Cartoon =D **

**Here is a preview of the next chapter;**

"Hey Hiccup, I'm back and I hope you have leftover fish for..." Stoick stopped and noticed his son wasn't near the fireplace.

Stoick originally suspected Hiccup at the fireplace with Toothless nearby. The boy feeding his dragon fish while he drew him eating eat. The chief either decided to call his name, thinking him to be upstairs, his son did not respond or came downstairs.

"Where are you Hiccup?" He asked himself and then sat down.

Toothless opened his eyes and realized he was trapped in a cage. He thought of the last thing he saw and remembered Hiccup being tied up. He frantically got up and ran in his cell, he roared as well. His noise got the attention of the Outcasts on guard and other dragons.

"Shut up you beast!" Savage yelled, as he threw a rock on the ground at the Night Fury.

"Hee, Hee… yeah" Curly Horns laughed and threw rocks as well, but the dragon backfired by shooting a plasma blast at his butt.

"AHH… IT SHOOTS ME!" The laughing one stops laughing and hangs on to his rump in pain.

Savage and a few other warriors went towards the Night Fury…

Astrid walked to the cliff, still dazed from the spell. She remembered Snotlout trying to kiss her and making the excuse is lips need help. He held her and turned his head for the kiss when a 'SMACK' was heard.

"Now his lips need help." Astrid said annoyance in her voice.

She walked from Berk to the cliff she saw Hiccup last, she called his name but there was no reply. She sat down and looked around and wondered, _'how did I end up with Snotlout?'_

**Hiccup POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes. Ow, my head throbbing and I was sweating. I rubbed my head from the back and sat up. I decided to get up, so I swung my legs off the bed, and stood and walked to the door…

Wait as I walked I didn't feel my prosthetic leg on. I didn't feel the cold metal on my skin, that wasn't missing from the crash. I looked down and my eyes went wide…


	5. Chapter 4

** Hiya!**

**I know a minimum of a week. I meant a month or so anyway explanation at the end. Sorry for the long, Long, Long update.**

Chapter 4: The Missing Son

Astrid walked to the cliff, still dazed from the spell. She remembered Snotlout trying to kiss her and making the excuse is lips need help. He held her and turned his head for the kiss when a 'SMACK' was heard.

"Now his lips need help." Astrid said annoyance in her voice.

She walked from Berk to the cliff she saw Hiccup last, she called his name but there was no reply. She sat down and looked around and wondered, 'how did I end up with Snotlout?'

It was a long and hard day today for the Chief of Berk. The dragons were causing trouble yet again due to Mildew making them go berserk over the terrorizing of his precious cabbage. Speaking of berserk the Berserkians are coming yet again to Berk and Stoick needed to hide the dragons since his son didn't bother to show up. Hiccup missing his duties was awfully suspicious but he had not time to worry, the boy was probably out there in the skies with Toothless and forgot the time.

Finally the chief arrived at his house, at the tallest hill in their village. He spotted Thornado, his Thunderdrum looking quite hungry. Did his son fail at that responsibility to? He walked up to the dragon and petted him then told him softly he'll be back with food.

"Hey Hiccup, I'm back and I hope you have leftover fish for..." Stoick stopped and noticed his son wasn't near the fireplace.

Stoick originally suspected Hiccup at the fireplace with Toothless nearby. The boy feeding his dragon fish while he drew him eating eat. The chief either decided to call his name, thinking him to be upstairs, his son did not respond or came downstairs.

"Where are you Hiccup?" He asked himself and then sat down.

Time passed and his son did not return he grew worried. He placed his duck carved out of wood down and went towards the door. But then he came with an answer. Hiccup is probably out with the other teens on dragon lessons. Stoick probably just forgot that the heir and his friends were doing an all-night activity or something. That was the answers to his payers until the door opened…

The Thorston twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut came in.

"Hey Hiccup…" Tuff's voice trailed off when he saw the chief.

"Sorry my brother's an idiot, and girly." Ruffnut spoke up. She gently closed the door shut after she apologized.

Stoick could hear the laughter of the boy and girl outside of his door; their laughter from the embarrassment that just happened. He opened it and found them in their same positions. They didn't move just stand there. They faced the chief and looked into his eyes, sheepishly chuckling.

"Uh…hi…" They both said in unison.

"Hey! Don't say the same thing I said! You're still doing it!" They both argued again speaking simultaneously.

"Enough! Why aren't you guys with the rest?" Stoick questioned. The twins were part of Hiccup's team. Even though how much they didn't know what they were doing, they knew what they were doing. It confused Hiccup as much as it confused himself. Hiccup would still bring them along.

"With the rest?" Ruffnut looked confused. She then looked over to her older brother. The response received was shrugged shoulders. Then they both faced the father of their leader.

"Hasn't Hiccup had you guys doing an exercise? That's why my son has not returned and is out there." Stoick's voice came out confident but inside he felt worried.

"I don't remember a late night exercise." Tuff said. "Wait they're trying to ditch us." His sister nodded at the accusation.

Stoick looked at the Thorston twins and then decided to check all this out. He excused himself and headed out after closing the door behind, he hopped on Thornado and went into the skies. The twins stayed thinking of what was happening? It literally looked like fumes were coming out of their ears from the harsh thinking.

"Did he just ditch us now too?" Ruff asked and then headed with her brother at her side towards their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch.

As the cool air landed on his face, Stoick felt a bit calm. Still his worries were high; he hasn't seen a single silhouette in the skies. Even though Toothless' scales were meant to match the dark sky his son on the back of the dragon should be visible. For the second time today relief swept in when he saw a figure and its dragon.

He landed the Thunderdrum nearby where he saw the shadow and its beast. He heard rustles coming north from where he stood and he made his move. He signaled Thornado to follow and they both were off into the woods. Alas, he spotted the figure it was Astrid and Stormfly.

The young Viking was awfully pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. She stared at the older Viking but then collapsed. Stormfly rushed over to her owner and nudged her head on her shoulders. She protectively hissed at the chief and turned on her spikes.

"Whoa, Stormfly calm down. It's me Stoick, the chief." He spoke trying to reassure the Nadder. "I'm going to help you guys."

The Deadly Nadder lowered its spikes and put her head down; the male Viking put his hand on her nose and softly stroked her. He then headed towards the girl and picked her up gently. He motioned Stormfly to Thornado.

Stoick arrived back at the village; he headed to his good friend's Gobber house. He seemed to know how to deal with health situations. Stormfly immediately struck the door it crashed open. Then a man with a hook for a hand came and he looked quite.

"Pesky dragons what you think…" Gobber had a broom on his good hand. He stopped speaking when he noticed the Chief, and good friend, at his door. "You could've knocked."

"No time Gobber, I've got an emergency." The Chieftain answered and placed Astrid on a table nearby.

Gobber looked at the Hofferson teen and began examining her symptoms and trying to clear her problem, in order to find a cure. Before he can examine her closely, she woke up and said…

"He's gone!"

Her voice cracked and her eyes full of tears.

Toothless opened his eyes and realized he was trapped in a cage. He thought of the last thing he saw and remembered Hiccup being tied up. He frantically got up and ran in his cell, he roared as well. His noise got the attention of the Outcasts on guard and other dragons.

"Shut up you beast!" Savage yelled, as he threw a rock on the ground at the Night Fury.

"Hee, Hee… yeah" Curly Horns laughed and threw rocks as well, but the dragon backfired by shooting a plasma blast at his butt.

"AHH… IT SHOOTS ME!" The laughing one stops laughing and hangs on to his rump in pain.

Savage and a few other warriors went towards the Night Fury. They tried to tame the beast but it refused. Finally from out of nowhere the beast fell. Toothless fell into a deep sleep as soon as a black fog covered him.

"Black magic..." Savage looked at Janet.

"The best kind for a dragon, take my advice." Janet informed. "Next time call if you have trouble or else. You could have spoiled the whole plan. The boy would have heard the beast and fall out of the trance."

"Yes miss, as you say so." Savage showed respect to the enchantress.

"Good, now call me when you need him to hush up."

With that Janet left the Warriors and headed upstairs back to her new home. She went inside and calmly went upstairs to her future son. Excitement rushed in her body but the slightest noise could wake up the teen. Her potion is in the process of erasing his memories and putting in new ones. She stepped into the room and shut the door behind her slowly, then sat at a nearby chair.

She watched as Hiccup moved in his sleep. All he was facing was hurting her but she had to. Alvin would torture and maybe kill Hiccup if it wasn't for her way out. But erasing precious images are hard, especially special ones. She saw his hair go from a light brown color to a dark black. She didn't want to change him entirely but if the Hooligans come they can easily see Hiccup, she had to change his appearance.

"Don't struggle, everything will be just fine." She whispered softly and stroked his hair.

5 Months Later

Astrid ran as fast as she can. The twins reported to have seen Hiccup by the cove where he and Toothless first met. Stormfly finally appeared in sight and she hop on her back.

"No time for chicken they spotted Hiccup."

That's when Stormfly and Astrid went up into the sky. It has been five months since Hiccup and Toothless disappearance and everybody's been on the edge trying to find the boy and his dragon. Stoick stays up until midnight with Thornado, in the night skies searching for his son. Finally she arrived at the cove and landed.

"Hiccup!" She called out but no one answered. She sighed, "No one."

"Hey!"

Coming down from the skies Snotlout and Hookfang, along with Fishlegs and the twins, approached her.

"Where is he? Where is Hiccup?" Fishlegs landed and got off of Meatlug then came to Astrid's side.

"Yeah guys, where is he?" The teenage girl looked towards Ruff and Tuff.

"Why is she looking at us?" Tuffnut asked his sister and her shook her head confused as well. They then both gave up and looked back at Astrid.

"You said you saw him her!" Astrid yelled, her voice crack, and she came closer to the siblings. She had her axe in hand, she came prepare if hiccup had a defense. She knew he would have traps and probably a wild dragon. Hiccup was maybe out there all alone and scared. What if he isn't with Toothless? What if he bumped his head and lost his memory? What if he's dead? With that tears fell down her face.

"Astrid, it's okay. We will find him." Snotlout comfort her. He knew how much she was hurting; after all she was the last with Hiccup and left him. Like no memory of what happen and why she left Hiccup at the cliff. She blamed herself for the disappearance. "Come on let's get back home."

"We saw a boar, not Hiccup." Ruff spoke up.

"Sorry." Tuff spoke next.

All the teens came forward to their dragons, bounded on, and flew. Back to village, The Berkians were waiting, where once again Hiccup will not be returned.

Hiccup POV:

I slowly opened my eyes. Ow, my head throbbing and I was sweating. I rubbed my head from the back and sat up. I decided to get up, so I swung my legs off the bed, and stood and walked to the door…

Wait as I walked I didn't feel my prosthetic leg on. I didn't feel the cold and my eyes went wide…

"My, my… leg!" I yelped as I looked down at both of my feet.

"Honey…"

I heard a woman call my name, her voice soft and sweet. It calmed me down.

"Honey, are you okay." My mom asked.

**Yet again sorry for the long update, be sure to stay tuned. I sound like a radio station. I will update often like I said the last time. Sorry for not much Hiccup. **

**Thank you for noticing johnnylee619. Next update will be 3,000 words for ya. Even amount of words noticed. YAY!**

**Nicole Cartoon =D**

**Thank You and Bye!**


End file.
